This invention relates generally to large format emissive displays.
Large format displays may be utilized to create displays of a size greater than the size of conventional displays. For example, large format displays may combine the images produced from a plurality of conventional displays. The composite display may be able to produce an image which is much larger and more economical than that possible with existing display technologies.
Emissive displays include light emitting diodes, liquid crystal displays, and organic light emitting displays. These displays actually emit light at the pixel level which can perceived by viewers. Emissive displays may be combined together to create a large format display.
When emissive displays are combined to create a large format display, those displays may suffer from visible seams. The visible seams arise from the joints between the combined displays. The user looking at the large format display notices the individual displays which together are combined to create the overall image. Thus in some cases, the large format display may not produce a seamless image.
Another problem with large format displays is that the individual displays that are combined to form the large format display may be misaligned with respect to one another. Even the slightest misalignment may result in an irregularity in the overall image that may be noticeable to anyone viewing the large format display.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to combine emissive displays into large format displays.